


my kind's your kind

by likewinning



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This morning I woke up sandwiched between them, all of us naked, and they were just sharing a cigarette, a donut, and the paper like it was just some normal post-threesome Sunday brunch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my kind's your kind

"So," Dick says. "Is it weird that every time I stop by to see you, I run into either Jason or Stephanie and neither of them is ever wearing pants?"

"Are you sure you want to get into weird?" Tim answers. He's out on the balcony, by himself for the first time in hours. Not that he minds, exactly, but – sometimes he needs the quiet.

Not that Dick Grayson, in person or on the phone, is ever exactly _quiet_.

"I almost married an alien princess one time, Timmy. If you're just in a cute little love triangle with the other Robins –"

"Love triangle?" Tim chokes. "Uh, Dick –"

And then he can hear _Dick_ choking on what, judging by the crunching, sounds like cereal. "Wait – are you – Timmy, are you with _both_ of them?" And Tim sort of wants to put Dick on speakerphone and go back inside so the others can hear, but he _also_ sort of wants to jump off the balcony without a grapple.

"Um," Tim says, and to his relief or maybe further embarrassment Dick _laughs_. "Wow," Dick says. "I gotta say, I'm kind of relieved. All those times I visited you with the Titans, and you weren't getting up to anything with _any_ of them –"

"Uh," Tim says. "Conner?"

"You and Superboy?" Dick asks. "Okay, so you clearly have a type –"

"Dick," Tim warns.

"Which is another story for another time. So, tell me things," Dick says. "I mean," he clarifies. "Not graphic things, because, um _wow_. But _things_."

"Well," Tim tries, scratching the back of his head. He still smells like sex, even after a shower, which has maybe a little to do with the fact that he wasn't alone for that. ( _Why waste the water?_ Steph had asked, and Tim is a pretty big fan of her logic - and then of course Jason tackled him as soon as he got _out_ of the shower, licking at his neck and telling him how good he smelled…)

"Let's see," Tim says, clearing his throat. "This morning I woke up sandwiched between them, all of us naked, and they were just sharing a cigarette, a donut, and the paper like it was just some normal post-threesome Sunday brunch."

"Huh," Dick says, after a pause. "I think the scariest part about that is the thought of either of them reading the paper."

"I'm so going to tell them you said that."

"Tim –"

"Yep," Tim decides. "I'm putting you on speakerphone, and you can express those views yourself –"

"That's it," Dick says, still laughing. Tim gets back inside, hits the speaker button on his phone just as Steph and Jason are wrestling for the remote control. "I'm hanging up now. You're all clearly a bad influence on each other. Just know that I won't be babysitting for any of your offspring."

Tim makes a horrified face and drops the phone. Steph and Jason both stop what they're doing and crack up. Jason leans over the couch for the phone, and Tim grabs it first, but not before Jason can shout, "Don't get so high and mighty over there, Dick! I've _witnessed_ a Titans orgy. We've got miles to go."

"And our kids would be _adorable_ ," Steph adds.

"Right?" Jason asks. "Your boobs, my thighs, Tim's smarts?"

"That's not how it _works_ -" Tim starts, and then gives up. He hangs up the phone and asks, "What's on TV?"


End file.
